ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 12: Imperial Error
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! The Ice Emperor persona of Zane has been completely erased. But when the old, legendary video-game: "Prime Empire" resurfaces, players begin to disappear. In order to solve the mystery, the Ninja enter a dangerous digital world ruled by the mysterious villain Unagami. Mascot character: Jay (Note: Even though the image I have chosen for the infobox on the left has Chinese, I don't like it, but it's the best I got.) Empire Chapter Episode 129/1: Tear in Fabric The ninja have another great victory under their belt. Learning from their previous experience, the ninja need to know how to balance training and video-games. But they shall soon discover that peace never lasts. (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Kai: Ha! I just beat your high score on Lava Zombies, Jay! Jay: Aw, come on! You totally cheated in that last part! Zane: Actually, I observed Kai while he was playing and he could not have possibly cheated. Kai: Yeah, Jay. You're just a sore loser. Jay: No, I'm not! Humph! (Meanwhile, Wu is meditating in front of the Spirit smoke. Suddenly, he sees a vision. A blue arcade machine glows green and and Emperor Unagami is shown in his temple with the three Key-tanas laid out in front of him. He laughs maniacally and he opens a portal. The vision ends.) (Monastery of Spinjitzu - training area) Lloyd: Come on, guys. Enough video-games, let’s train. Kai: Yeah, I agree. I’m totally gonna beat Jay again. Jay: What, am I like your archenemy, Kai?! You just beat me in Lava Zombies, and now you want to defeat me in training? Why don’t you go for another person, like Cole? Cole: Hey! (Wu comes out to the training area to tell the ninja important news.) Wu: What are you doing, ninja? Kai: Oh, nothing. (Uses his hand to cover Jay's angry look.) Wu: Regardless, a new threat is coming. The Spirit Smoke has foretold it. You all must be ready to face it. It is something strange that I have never seen before. Nya: We've dealt with every threat that has come our way. This'll be no problem for us. Wu: Each threat gets more and more dangerous. You must always expect the unexpected. (Wu goes back into the monastery. The ninja all share half-worried, half-relaxed glances. Suddenly, Zane's sensors beeped loudly.) Cole: What? What is it, Zane? Zane: Hmm... let me check . Uh uh... oh my gosh, you won't believe this. No wonder all the news channels are talking about this! Kai: What is it? Action? Nya: Danger? Lloyd: Trouble? Cole: An emergency? Jay: More bad guys for us to fight? Zane: Nope. The old, legendary video-game: "Prime Empire" has been re-released! Jay: Seriously?! Wow! That game used to be so popular, except after it got hacked and lots of players complained about having technical difficulties and the game shutting down and stuff like that. Zane: It says here that the company 'Legendary Games' has improved the security of the game and have fixed all the issues of it. Jay: Wow, I'm totally gonna buy that! Lloyd: Enough talk. Let's train. Zane: Agreed. (The ninja each grab a training weapon to replace their Golden Weapons.Loyd started giving out orders.) Lloyd: Alright. Jay, Cole and Nya will be one one team. Me, Kai and Zane will be one the other. Jay and Nya: Yes! Kai: Cool! We got Zane. Lloyd: Okay, on the count of three, we start. Three, two, one.. go! (The ninja started their practice duel. Kai swung his katana at Jay, but he dodged the blow by jumping high into the air.) Jay: Ha ha! Missed me! (Zane threw his shurikens at Nya. She dodged one of them but got hit with the other one. She grunted.) Zane: Ha! Got you, Nya! (Cole slammed his scythe into the ground where Lloyd as, but he slipped away just in time, then threw his sword at Cole. That caused Cole to fall to the ground.) Cole: Ow! Do you mind being more gentle, Lloyd? (Kai powered up his elemental power and shot two small, non-lethal fireballs at Jay, who tried to block them with his lightning but got knocked into a wall.) Jay: Oww... (Nya shot a wave of water at Zane, but he immediately froze it with his ice power. Then, ran he towards Nya and swipe-kicked her and he fell down.) Nya: Not cool, Zane. (Cole activated his Earth Punch and smashed the ground, causing earth spikes to come out of the ground towards Lloyd, but he fired an Energy ball at it and the Energy ball also hit Cole, leaving him weakened.) Lloyd: Direct hit! (Kai spins into a whirlwind of Spinjitzu and spins towards Jay. He also does Spinjitzu and the two clash at each other, executing many different Spinjitzu moves until finally, Jay is defeated.) Kai: I won! You lost! I won! You lost! I won! You lost! (Zane and Nya were also having a Spinjitzu battle. The two continuously clashed with each other. Suddenly, Zane leaped up high and shot a blast of ice at Nya. She was covered with ice from neck to toe.) Zane: Don't worry. I'll get Kai to unfreeze you later. (Cole and Lloyd were almost evenly matched. Their battle raged on for a long time until Lloyd executed a Spinjitzu move that knocked Cole's tornado off-balance, then fired an Energy ball which defeated Cole.) Lloyd: Aw, yeah! Look's like our team won, guys. Kai and Zane: Yes!!! Nya: Hey, I call for a rematch! Jay: Yeah, I agree! Llod: Wow, I dunno, man. Maybe... Zane: Well, if you really want to... Lloyd: Oh alright. Jay, Nya and Cole: Woohoo! (And so the ninja had another practice 3v3 fight. The only problem was that every time a team lost, that team would call for a rematch. and so this went on and on and on even into the next day, when the ninja were all wiped out from fighting for such a long time.) Kai: Ugh... when will you... ever quit... Jay? Jay: Hey... ninja never... quit, Kai. I thought... you knew that... already. (The ninja kept training until Lloyd pointed out, 'We've been training for so long, guys. Let's take a break, a loooong break.' They went back into the Monastery feeling tired and hungry because they had skipped dinner AND breakfast.) (New Ninjago City) (A kid was playing a video game called Prime Empire' in his house. Suddenly, his TV screen flickered and electric sparks came flying out. The screen glowed bright lime green and suddenly, an explosion appeared which seemed to sucked the player in. When his parents rushed to the living room, they were shocked and scared but didn't give it a second thought.) Episode 130/2: A Shocking Truth ''The ninja have found out a terrible discovery: kids begin disappearing for a mysterious reason. The ninja have no idea, but with the clues they get, the think it has something to do with a certain video-game. (Monastery of Spinjitzu - Underground base) Nya: Hey P.I.X.A.L.! Are you done upgrading the Titan Mech? P.I.X.A.L.: I am almost finished with the upgrades. Nya: Great. I'm going to continue re-building the Land Bounty. Soon, it'll be even better than the one before! (Monastery of Spinjitzu - Mural wall) Lloyd: Wow. Can you believe it, guys? All of the things we've been through. The Serpentine, the Stone Army, the Digital Overlord, the Anacondrai, the Ghost Army, the Sky Pirates, the Hands of Time, the Sons of Garmadon, the Dragon Hunters, the Oni, Aspheera and the Never-Realm. Even the skeletons which I wasn't here for. Jay: You're right. Hang on, speaking of Garmadon, have any of you guys heard from him lately? (The ninja all shake their heads.) Kai: C'mon everyone. Let's watch some TV to relax. Jay: Okay. Cole: Sounds good. (All the ninja go into the living room of the Monastery. Zane turns on the TV. The TV channel was the news channel. The ninja all watched closely.) Gale Gossip: This is Gale Gossip reporting for NGTV news. There have been reports of missing people in Ninjago. It seems that all of them are children. Their parents had also reported them playing the video game '''Prime Empire' ''before they disappeared . There was also an explosion which some people theorized sucked the player INTO the game. Our reporters have spoken with the head of the game's creator company and he said he is sure that the game has nothing to do with the disappearances of the children. In other news, ...... Jay: Wait, what?! Kids disappearing? Green explosions? Something to do with '''Prime Empire? Kai: Do you think this has something to do with Master Wu's warning? Lloyd: I don't know. But what I DO know is that we need to investigate immediately. (The ninja told Master Wu what they saw on the news. He was extremely shocked.) Wu: Oh no! What are you going to do? Lloyd: We're going to investigate by asking the police to allow us to go to one of the disappearing scenes. Like detectives. Cole: Ooh! Detectives, I like the sound of that! Kai: We need to go now, Wu. I feel so sorry for the kids which disappeared. I hope we can find out what happened to them. Wu: Me too. Now go. Make sure to get Nya on your way out. Me and P.I.X.A.L. will stay. Zane: Of course. (The ninja take the secret elevator into the underground base. First, Zane throws three shurikens at the target in three exact locations. The target swings open and reveals a red button. Cole presses the button and the secret elevator door opens. The ninja go down into the underground base.) Nya: Hey guys! Watcha doin' down here? Lloyd: It's something very important. I'll tell you on the way. Everyone, get into your vehicles! Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane: Copy that! (Kai leaps straight into the seat of his 4x4 off-roader. Cole does some flips and lands straight on the top of his Dirt Bike. He opens the cockpit window and sits inside. The rest of the ninja get into the Land Bounty.) (Zane signals P.X.A.L. to open the secret exit. She presses the button to open the exit and the ninja get out from the the underground base. The ninja drive down the mountain, go through the forest and soon were driving through the streets of New Ninjago City.) Cole: Hey, uhh guys. Does any of you remember where the Police Station is? Zane: Let me check on the map. ( He types 'Ninjago City Main Police Station' on the dashboard and the map showed the fastest way to the Police Station.) It's right, straight, left, 90 degree turn, straight, 180 degree turn, straight, 180 degree turn, straight, left... Cole: Alright, too much! Too much! (The ninja raced through the roads and it only took them a few minutes to reach the Ninjago City Main Police Station. They parked outside and jumped out of their vehicles. They walked in front of the entrance and walked in.) Receptionist: Why, hello there, ninja! How can I help you? Nya: Uh, yeah. The thing is, we're here to see the commissioner about something. It's 'very '''important. Receptionist: I see. Well, the commissioner is in his office on the top floor. Lloyd: Thanks. (The ninja took the elevator to the fourth floor. When they reached the fourth floor, they walked out of the elevator and opened the door to the commissioner's office.) (The commissioner was building a model of New Ninjago City. When the ninja walked in, he was startled by the sudden noise and dropped some of the pieces.) Police Commissioner: Oh, it's just you ninja. Well, how can help you? Lloyd: Well... it's kind of hard to explain. Y'know, we've been hearing of the disappearing children and we want to help with the investigation by going to one of the houses. We want to ask you for permission to do it first. Police Commissioner: Why, of course you ninja can help. I'd be grateful for that. We want to solve this mystery ASAP. I'll give you one of the locations. (He hands over a map to the ninja.) Zane: Thank you, sir. (The ninja walk out of the police station, with Lloyd holding the map. Lloyd looked down at the map. There were many red circles with showed the location of the disappeared children.) Lloyd: Hmm... let's go to the nearest one. It is the back-most house west of Lolkin Street. Cole: Alright. Ninja-detectives, let's do this! (The ninja all get into their respective vehicles. They drive to the location that Lloyd had decided to go to. When they arrived, they got out of their vehicles and went to the blocked-off area. One of the police officers guarding the 'crime' scene talked to the ninja.) Police officer 1: Whoa there, ninja. As much as I liked to, I can't let you in. Not without the commissioner's permission. Police officer 2: Oh, c'mon Fred. Let the ninja in. I mean, they saved all of Ninjago City's butt loads of times! Kai: Well, actually, we DO have the commissioner's permission to enter. In fact, he told us that he'd like as much help as possible, and you can ask him if you like. Police officer 1: Alright, I'll let you in, ninja. (Pulls open the strap barrier. The ninja walk into the house.) Lloyd: Be on guard, everyone. Try and find anything suspicious that can explain the disappearance of the children, got it? Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya: GOT IT!!! (The ninja each spread out and look around the house for clues. Kai searched the child's bedroom. He looked under the bed, on the desk, in the toy closet and the tiny personal library, but couldn't find anything.) Kai: Aw, c'mon man! (Zane used his built-in sensors to scan the entire attic. There were old books, old toys, a few cobwebs and some random stuff, but nothing suspicious.) Zane: Seriously? (Lloyd searched every inch of the master bedroom, but all he could find was some slippers, a family photo, a heavy book and nothing under the bed sheet. Disappointed, he left the master bedroom.) Lloyd: Definitely no clues in there. (The other ninja were searching the other parts of the house too - Nya was searching the bathroom, Cole was searching the computer room and Jay was finding clues in the living room, the very place where one of the kids disappeared. He scanned everywhere in the living room, but couldn't find anything. Just as he was going to report to Lloyd, he noticed that the gaming console was flickering, with green sparks coming out of it. He pressed his ear close to it and heard a voice tiny voice screaming, 'Help! Someone, help me!' He met up with Lloyd as he was coming down the staircase.) Lloyd: Couldn't find anything. You? Jay: I think '''Prime Empire' '' isn't just a plain old video-game. Episode 131/3: Trapping and Planning ''Jay has theorized an almost impossible explanation as to how the children are disappearing, but with the information they're getting, the ninja think Jay's right. With the help of an old friend, the ninja just might figure out what is happening. (New Ninjago City - Lolkin Street) Nya: So, what's your story, Jay? (The ninja had just finished inspecting one of the houses where a child had disappeared. Jay had discovered a very mysterious thing in the living room and were now discussing about it outside of the house.) Jay: Okay, guys. When I was inspecting the living room, I checked the gaming console and heard a strange, child-like voice screaming for help. I also noticed that lime green sparks were coming out of the console. Plus, right as I was about to leave, I heard the voice screaming, 'Help! I'm tra---ped!' Cole: Wow. That's both mysterious and interesting. Jay: I have a literal INSANE idea on what is actually happening, but I don't think you guys are gonna believe it. Kai: Don't worry, we won't laugh. Jay: Well, alright. So, The child voice was screaming for help when I heard it, and there were green sparks coming out of the gaming console. The voice also said "I'm tra---ped!" I think that something inside the game actually DID suck the player in and the word he said which sounded garbled was 'trapped'. The green sparks must have something to do with the green explosion the parents reported, meaning that most likely, the player is trapped inside the game! Lloyd: Uhh...seriously?! What are the odds of that being the truth? I mean, I want to believe you, Jay. I really do, but that's just plain c-r-a-z-y. Zane, tell him the odds. Zane: Of course. (Zane calculates the odds inside his nindroid brain and soon says the result.) The odds are...63.7% out of 100%. Lloyd: Alright, fine. Nothing beats the numbers, but I wanna confirm it with a REAL tech expert. Might as well take the console to examine it. C'mon, let's go. I'll tell you guys on the way. Kai: Wait, so Jay isn't an actually tech expert? (The ninja each get into their vehicles and follow Lloyd's lead. He tells the ninja who they're gonna see.) Lloyd: So, the tech expert we're going to see is none other than Cyrus Borg. If this really has something to do with the video-game, and anyone understands this, it's him. (The ninja continue driving through Ninjago City. When the ninja get onto the freeway, they all activate their vehicle's turbo boost and nearly pass the speed limit. They get to Borg Tower within four minutes.) Jay: Wow. (The rest of it is unfinished.) Episode 132/4: Prime Empire '' Using the Videogame Projector, Cyrus Borg has sent the ninja into 'Prime Empire', hoping to complete the mission of saving the trapped children. As the ninja progress through the beginnings of the game, they will only witness a tiny bit of what is to come.'' (Not written yet.) Episode 133/5: The Key-tanas Remembering what they would need in order to end the game, the ninja continue their search for the three Key-tanas. After progressing through many difficult challenges, they finally find what they are looking for, as they try and complete the first boss battle. (Not written yet.) Episode 134/6: Mechs and Vehicles After defeating the first boss fight, the ninja get their hands on one of the Key-tanas, and use its capabilities to help themselves complete their mission quicker. As they reach the second boss fight, Emperor Unagami may be plotting something so sinister that none of the ninja will be able to stop it. (Not written yet.) Episode 135/7: The Second Boss Fight The ninja are already halfway towards the Empire Temple of Madness, when they start thinking if they will ever complete their mission. The ninjas' insecure feelings may cause drastic impact, as the ninja encounter the second boss fight. (Not written yet.) Episode 136/8: New Allies And Foes After the ninja get the second Key-tana, their success goes to their head. The most surprising thing that happened on the ninjas' journey is a new friend and scavenger: Scott, and a new type of enemy more dangerous than before: the Red Visors, commonly known as the Unagami's Army. (Not written yet.) Episode 137/9: Risks And Rewards The ninja prepare for the boss fight to get the final Key-tana, though they think they will beat it easily with their newfound ally: Scott the Scavenger. While the ninja has the advantage of numbers and weapons, the final Key-tana boss fight may not be as easy as the ninja think. (Not written yet.) Episode 138/10: The Ultimate Challenge As they continue on the journey towards the Empire Temple of Madness, the ninja finally encounter the boss fight for the third and final Key-tana. Even though the ninja and Scott have a very high chance of winning, will they make it alive after to complete the game? (Not written yet.) Episode 139/11: The Final Boss It's the moment all the ninja had been waiting for. Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya and Scott finally face off against the so-called 'greatest final boss of video-games': Emperor Unagami. The stakes are extremely high and there's no room for error, even for both sides as the ninja try to save the trapped children. (Not written yet.) Ninjago Chapter Characters Sets * Cole's Speeder Car (71706) Pieces: 52 * Kai's Mech Jet (71707) Pieces: 217 * Gamer's Market (71708) Pieces: 218 * Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers (71709) Pieces: 322 * Ninja Turner Car (71710) Pieces: 419 * Jay's Cyber Dragon (71711) Pieces: 518 * Empire Temple of Madness (71712) Pieces: 810 * Empire Dragon (71713) Pieces: ??? * Kai Avatar - Arcade Pod (71714) Pieces: ??? * Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod (71715) Pieces: ??? * Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod (71716) Pieces: ??? Category:Seasons Category:Fan Seasons Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Fanfictions Category:Ninjago Season 12 Category:Season 12